Code
by Ara-ssi
Summary: Tentang Tao yang kecewa karena Yifan berhenti menganggapnya teman. Ada apa dengan Yifan? Its Taoris/Kristao/Fantao fanfiction. Mind to read?


**Title: Code**

.

 **Author: Kim Ara**

 **Cast: -Huang Zi Tao as Tao**

 **-Wu Yi Fan as Yifan**

.

.

 **The casts belongs to God, but the story all belong to me!**

 **Jika ada kesamaan nama atau jalan cerita, sama sekali tidak ada unsur kesengajaan.**

 **This is Tao and Yifan fanfiction, i'm not accepting any flame for the cast!**

.

.

 **Enjoy~**

.

.

.

Yifan terbangun kaget ketika tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka dengan suara kencang.  
Dan harusnya ia tidak usah repot-repot membuka mata untuk melihat pelakunya, karena selain _hoobae-_ nya yang menyebalkan itu, siapa sih yang akan melakukannya?

Namja berambut hitam itu duduk dengan gusar di samping Yifan, wajahnya tertekuk-tekuk sebal. "Bangun, idiot."

Yifan memelototinya kesal sebelum kemudian mengubur wajahnya kembali di balik bantal. "Huang _'shit'_ Tao, _listen._ Tidak boleh ada yang memanggilku idiot di kamarku lagi. Terutama orang yang sudah mengganggu tidurku."

"Tapi ini serius!" Protes Tao sambil memantul-mantulkan bolanya yang penuh lumpur di lantai kamar Yifan. "Kode 22."

" _Kid,_ _Listen again_." Yifan kini menatapnya lekat-lekat. "Kode 22 itu suci, oke? Kalau sekadar ingin melihat isi rok atau kau ditinggalkan gadis bar yang semalam, jangan berani-berani memakai kode suci itu."

Yifan dan Zitao memang sahabat dekat. Berawal dari Zitao yang di _bully_ karena ketahuan mengompol saat kelas satu SD dan diselamatkan oleh Yifan yang saat itu sudah kelas 3, membuat mereka bersahabat hingga kini. Dan mereka memang memiliki cara unik ketika dalam masalah.

Yup, kode.

Mereka menciptakan kode-kode berupa angka untuk setiap masalah yang dihadapi. Masalah paling sakral, yaitu jatuh cinta, sepakat mereka masukkan ke nomor 22. Kode untuk membolos adalah 13, sedangkan beli pizza kode 34.

"Nah, aku lupa lagi. Dimarahi guru kode berapa?"

Tapi pada akhirnya itu sia-sia saja karena Tao hanya hafal kode 22 dan selebihnya ia tak peduli.

"18."

"Nah, kode 18, Wu." Ia bersila sambil memangku sekantong keripik yang baru saja ia curi dari almari penyimpanan Yifan.

Yifan memutar bola matanya malas. "Pasti Moon _saem_."

"Siapa lagi selain perempuan iblis yang bisa menembakkan laser dari matanya itu?!" Tao mengunyah keripiknya ribut. "Bayangkan saja! Ia memarahiku karena tidak mengerjakan PR! Padahal kau tahu tidak? Tadi aku membawa buku! Tidak mengerjakan PR tidak masalah kan? Toh aku sudah agak niat bersekolah dan mau membawa buku."

Yifan merasakan kepalanya berdenyut mendengar cerita Tao. "Nah, Zi. Kalau ia ibumu, aku yakin ia akan menciummu berkali-kali lalu membuat pesta 3 hari 3 malam untuk 3000 orang dan memamerkan kepada seluruh dunia kalau anak laki-lakinya akhirnya mau membawa buku ke sekolah. Tapi, Huang Zi Tao, sayang sekali dia bukan ibumu. Dia tipe orang yang bahkan akan memarahi habis-habisan murid yang duduk diam dan menyimak saat pelajarannya. Paham?"

"Tentu saja! Tapi –" dan curahan hati itu masih saja berlanjut, semakin lama semakin cepat, membuat Yifan mengakui kemampuan _rap_ Zitao.

" _Yah!_ Jangan tidur!" Tao memukul kepala Yifan jengkel ketika pemuda itu kembali menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal.

"Aku ngantuk, Zi. Demi Tuhan. Bangunkan aku hanya untuk kode 22 saja, tolong."

Hening sesaat.

Yifan pikir Tao akan memukulinya tanpa ampun atau setidaknya menendang Yifan hingga jatuh ke lantai, tapi nyatanya Tao malah berderap pergi, membanting pintu di belakangnya.  
"Kukira kau temanku!"

 _Oh, Lord. Kenapa lagi dia?_

 _"Somebody's PMS-ing!"_ Teriak Yifan dengan nada menyebalkan.  
 _  
"SHUT YOUR FCKN MOUTH BETRAYER!"_

 _Ups, Tao marah.  
Kode 23.  
_  
Yifan berlari keluar kamar, menyusul Zitao yang masih saja melontarkan segala sumpah serapah yang tidak enak didengar.

"Nah, aku tidak pernah bilang kau boleh marah."

Tao menatapnya sengit. "Itu karena kau brengsek, _dumbass_."

"Dibagian mananya?" Yifan mengernyitkan alis. "Karena aku tidak mau mendengarkan ceritamu?"

"Ya! Itu tugas seorang teman kan?!"

"Tunggu-tunggu...aku?" Yifan tertawa geli. "Sepertinya kau salah paham. Siapa bilang aku temanmu? Mendengarkan masalahmu bukan urusanku ya, Huang."

Tao tak lagi terlihat kesal. Wajahnya yang semula mengeras karena amarah sekarang berganti dengan ekspresi tidak percaya. "Jadi selama ini aku salah menilaimu, huh?"

"Tentu saja."

Tao mendorong Yifan keras-keras, menatapnya dengan sorot mata penuh kebencian, sebelum memutuskan untuk benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Yifan yang terlihat tak berminat menarik kata-kata jahatnya barusan.

"Huang Zi Tao."

Panggilan tegas Yifan membuat Tao batal melangkah lebih jauh. Tak ada seorang pun dari mereka yang menoleh, ataupun setidaknya berusaha mendekat.

"Aku bukan temanmu. Atau setidaknya, aku tidak ingin jadi temanmu."

Nah, sepertinya Tao mulai mengerti arah pembicaran Yifan.

"Aku menyukaimu. Terlepas dari segala label _'teman'_ yang selalu berusaha kau lekatkan padaku. Dan aku tak peduli kalau kita sama-sama laki-laki. Karena baru kali ini aku merasakan cinta, _bullshit_ yang sebelumnya tak pernah ku percaya itu. Dan kalau sampai ada yang cukup hebat untuk membuatku mengakui _bullshit_ itu, berarti aku akan memperjuangkannya, tak peduli makhluk itu berwujud apa."

Hening cukup lama. Mereka yang berdiri dengan saling membelakangi tentu tak bisa melihat ekspresi masing-masing untuk sekadar memahami isi pikiran satu sama lain.

"Jadi –" Yifan memecah keheningan. " –kalau mungkin kau sama gilanya denganku, jangan bergerak sedikit pun. Tapi kalau hal apapun itu tak mungkin terjadi diantara kita, kau boleh pergi."

Masih hening. Bahkan helaan nafas Zitao yang berjarak 10 langkah darinya saja terdengar cukup kencang, membuat jantung Yifan berdebar semakin kuat.

.

 _Sreeet…_

 _._

Suara gesekan sepatu basket Tao dengan tanah terdengar, membuat Yifan lemas seketika.

 _Tao pergi._

 _._

Yifan memaki pernyataan konyolnya barusan, menyesal telah membuat Tao pergi hanya karena ego sesaatnya. Seharusnya ia biarkan saja mereka berteman seperti biasa, yang penting Tao tidak kemana-mana. Yang penting Tao di sisinya.

.

"Sebenarnya aku yang bodoh atau kau yang bodoh?"

Suara serak itu mengalun merdu di telinga Yifan bagai harpa yang dipetik bidadari penunggu pintu surga. Sepasang lengan kekar yang kini melingkar di bahunya sukses membuat Yifan membeku di tempat.

"Kau percaya kalau masalahku tadi karena dimarahi Moon _saem?_ Aku namja yang selalu menepati janjinya, aku juga sudah berjanji akan membangunkanmu dari tidur siang hanya untuk kode 22 kan? Dan kali ini benar-benar kode 22."

Tao memutar paksa tubuh Yifan yang kaku hingga menghadapnya. "Aku jatuh cinta padamu, Wu Yi Fan _sunbae_."

Yifan masih terlihat terkejut. "S-Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak kau mengajakku membolos dan berlari pulang untuk mengganti celanaku yang basah karena ompol." Tao terkekeh. "Tapi aku tak pernah memberitahumu karena kukira seseorang tak boleh jatuh cinta dengan pahlawannya."

Yifan tersedak tawanya sendiri, baru tersadar sepenuhnya. Tangannya yang lebar mengusak rambut Zitao gemas. "Kau baru sadar aku pahlawanmu?"

"Siapa namamu? _Superman_? _Iron-man_? _Captain_ Wu?" Tao mencibir.

"Bukan." Yifan mendaratkan ciuman lembut di kening Zitao. " _Your man._ "

.

.

.

 **FIN**

.

.

Ahahahaha aku nulis apa ini apaaaaaaaa *colok mata sendiri*

Maaf kalo aku apdetnya malem mulu, soalnya aku dapet ide juga biasanya pas udah merem dan akhirnya harus bangun lagi buat nulis sebelum lupa ;_\

Dan ya, kalimat diending itu nyontek entah dimana, tumblr keknya ya, dari seseorang yang nggombal/? Yang jelas aku suka banget sama kalimat ituuu uh cuteness overload :'3

Btw, aku disini mau meluruskan sesuatu, yaitu Chapter 4 di ffku yang Living. Disitu banyak yang bilang kalo geli karena Yifan uke dll, but baby, Yifan bukan ukeee, dan dia tidak akan jadi uke di ffku, oke? Aku bikin seolah Yifan disitu adalah fanboy yang memuja, karena kalo Tao yang aku taruh di posisi Yifan, ntar jatuhnya malah jadi kayak fangirl :') *keinget aksi fangirlingan tao diatas namsan* Jadi semoga kalian nggak salah paham yaaa

Last but not least, give me some comment to improve next story?

Thanks for reading~

.

.

 **XOXO, Kim Ara**


End file.
